


Unlikely Lovers

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 7 second challenge, Alcohol, Coffee date, Double Date, Eloping, F/M, M/M, Nerds in Love, Pep talks, Sexual Tension, Stargazing, Wedding Fluff, collab video, dinner date, dressing up, references to past events, surprise getaway, visiting fruends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Unlikely Lovers

Aside from touring during both stage shows the iconic duo had not taken time off from a busy schedule to visit friends who lived across seas, so on a whim the older one decided that it was about time to do so. Concerned for his partner’s mental health relapsing under pressure from going directly into producing a film version of Interactive Introverts Phil decided to take it upon himself to protect them both from suffering a creative block by leaving for a few weeks at least.

“Love, I’ve got some news!” 

“One minute while I finish this…” the younger man muttered loudly, brow furrowing in frustration as adjustments were made to a gaming video that was scheduled for the next day, “What’s goin’ on?”

“I figured since we’re officially done with the movie we deserve to go on holiday.”

“For fuck’s sake, if you wanna do something just do it. You don’t need a reason, hon.”

“This is for both of us though!” he argued in slight annoyance since it did not seem like he was being taken seriously, clasping both hands together as he kneeled in front of his fiance, “I don’t want to spend another moment not being your husband.”

“You mean… We’re eloping?”

“Only if you want to. I-”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the assertive one? You _did_ propose after all.” 

“Guess you’re right. Old habits die hard, y’know?”

Eyes rolling fondly at the excuse of Phil’s gentle nature even when it came to huge life decisions, Dan pulled him upward to share a firm kiss that held behind it enough energy to force them into a more confident mindset that caused giddy grins to spread across both faces, for the reminder that they were in this together would never cease in renewing their faith in each other, “When do we leave?”

“Soon as you get packed. Don’t want you getting blinded by hairspray again.”

“You make one mistake and this is what happens!”

Supervising from a distance so he would not get distracted while preparing for a weekend getaway Daniel continued trying to get hints from his significant other about the destination, yet it was no use. Met with refusal at every attempt exasperated sighs shot out sharply while haphazardly folding a few different pants he was caught off guard for a moment at the casual mention of bringing along clothing for any weather, a ocean wave lolling over him in the form of a wink as he looked over his shoulder quizzically. Fingers fumbling while he began to take down a selected suit for such an occasion the realization that the next time to enter their flat would come after being married a single joyful tear trailed down into one of his notorious dimples until it was wiped away by a delicate swipe of a thumb.

“Don’t cry, Danny... “

“Oh, wait until the wedding itself,” he quipped quickly, flushing faintly at how that could have easily been taken as a sarcastic retort when a soft giggle was given in response along with a single nod, “We’re actually doing this, huh?”

“We are. Isn’t it exciting?”

“...It is. Should I pack Xanax? Don’t wanna panic during the ceremony.”

“You’ll have to speak with Mark about that.”

“ _Mark?!_ As in Markiplier?!” 

“Shit, I’ve said too much… Forget I mentioned anything!”

“‘Fraid I can’t, Lester.”

Cheekily catching the older one off guard with invading personal space unannounced he let out a pleased rumble from deep in his chest now that more information about the intended destination was known. Nipping playfully at a bottom lip puckered in a pout Daniel disconnected himself in favor of disappearing into the bathroom to finish gathering necessities, smirking slightly at how closely he was followed by the other, “If you’re that desperate you’ll have to wait ‘til we’re in the air.”

“Wanna wait for the big night anyway.”

“No sense of adventure, huh?”

“Don’t want people to notice is all,” Phil reasoned, leaning against the doorframe to continue conversation while the other multitasked, “Love our fans to pieces, but you know how fic ideas get started.”

Agreeing adamantly with that sentiment he relented in allowing his fiance to wait; of course, he would never go so far as to pressure Phil into any uncomfortable situation, yet it had been engrained from their first sexual encounter to beg unless he was told differently. Finally finished with zipping up a dense duffle bag the straps dug fiercely into a slender shoulder prior to following his partner down to the main floor where a familiar face who would have been identified much easier if a flat cap was not covering uncontrollable curls that challenged Dan’s own.

“Peej, what’re you doing here?”

“Hired to take you boys to the airport. Seems someone didn’t wanna mistakenly book a taxi in the wrong time zone again.”

“Wow, you really have everything planned eh Philly?” 

“Who’s the unprepared one now?”

“Guess I can’t argue with that notion.”

Following their designated driver out to an awaiting rental vehicle the couple climbed into a comfortably cushioned backseat set up just for the two of them. Lifting a well-mannered eyebrow up at his fiance a quick wink worked away anxiety at one if their longest friends knowing of true intentions of and holding a grudge, relaxing against a narrow chest as the trip to the airport took time due to light traffic passing by at a leisurely speed.

“Not gonna ask where we're off to, Peej?”

“What's the point when I know the destination?”

“Cheeky bastard,” Dan muttered loudly, which gained him a soft chuckle from the front of the car, “What's so secretive about this place? I already know Mark's involved…”

“Little details of the whole picture, my dear.” Phil remarked, breast puffing out in pride.

“Such a tease…”

“Oh, just you wait.”

“We're here, fellas!” PJ announced almost as an alibi to avoid hearing them talk dirty in the back of his own vehicle as they pulled up to the entrance, “Sooner you get there the sooner Phil can get some action. Seems to need it pretty badly.”

Grinning graciously at the seemingly supportive suggestion the older one is the two began to reluctantly release from the lounging position, a few pounds handed over to the chauffeur for having to endure their lovesick bantering. Reassured that it was fine along with being a pleasure to help out Phil joined his partner out in the chilly outside as he went to retrieve dual travel bags, his unoccupied arm slipping effortlessly around a slim waist as he pulled the other in for a quick peck on the lips.

“Ever the romantic one, eh?”

“Can't help showing my sweetie how much I love 'im. Is that so bad?”

“Guess not.”

“Glad you see it my way,” he purred, half-lidded eyes looking longingly at the younger man causing an involuntary shiver that could not be stifled, “C'mon, we've got a plane to catch.”

Hours of being nestled in pleather seats while airborne proved to be more relaxing than expected as both continued to curl against each other, lazily laying over armrests despite the lack of comfort in awkward positions. Daunting hours decreasing steadily Phil could not help notice the slight stress in his partner even as he accepted an alcoholic beverage to calm down a bit, “Careful love, we're 'bout to land.”

“Worried I won't make a good first impression on Amy.”

“How d'you know she'll be with him?”

“They're like us: attached at the hip.”

“Who'd watch over the pups then?”

“I forgot they got a new dog!!” Dan exclaimed, startling his soon-to-be husband at the same time as amusing him, “Either way, couldn't they just ask Ethan to watch ‘em?”

“And have three puppers to look after all at once?”

Reassuring the younger Brit that all would be fine once they met Mark's girlfriend, an announcement came over the intercom alerting them that they would soon be arriving in the terminal. Grumpily grumbling at having to uncurl a bent spine their connection was not completely cut off as clasped hands kept them from being completely separated, both were poised 2 battle their way thrill line of strangers that would soon queue up since everyone was habitually in a hurry to start their holidays. After awkwardly waiting for a gap in the line Dan decided to make his move and pulled his partner along with him much to the chagrin of the older couple closely behind them who mumbled something along the lines of 'of course they're rude, British faggots’, yet the combination of being blocked from the elders and the flute of champagne coursing through his bloodstream convinced him not to get confrontational.

“For fuck's sake, seriously?!”

“Don't let them get you down, we're about to be around more supportive people.”

“You've got a point,” he muttered somberly before going to claim their bulkier bags after making sure not to accuse another blind man of stealing them, involuntarily cringing as the carousel gave him both bags, “Did they say where we need to meet up?”

“Starbucks since iceddorkroast has to keep on brand.”

“Not like I'm complaining.”

“Guys, over here!” a deeper voice called out to them as a brunette woman waved to get their attention, four drinks and a pistachio muffin crowding the small table top, “Figured you'd like a little break 'fore heading to the house.”

“Not that I'm ungrateful, but what the fuck is that?”

“It was all they had left. Sorry if it's still a sore spot for you, Dan.”

“At least it's not a pile of crumbs this time, thanks.”

Collecting their assigned cups of coffee the newcomers quietly sipped while the younger one carefully pulled the pastry into halves to make sure they were both fed for the time being as Amy expressed how she hoped her selection for the two sufficed. Thumb lifted in answer mid-drink Daniel made it known that while he usually did not go for fancy frappes he was grateful that she had thought of them while ordering, promising to make it up to her somehow during the weekend despite being told it was not necessary.

“It’s not that big of a deal a deal hon especially when we're helping you guys out.”

“Ames!” 

“I didn't give anything away! 'Sides they _are_ living with us a few days!”

“Sure you didn't…” Mark pouted playfully, which was chased away seconds later when an iced mocha was offered for him to taste test.

“You two are so cute!”

“We could say the same about you.”

“Fair enough,” Phil relented reasonably as he took the final bite of muffin as he crinkled the wrapper nervously between nimble fingers, “Not to be rude, but I think we're ready to go if you are.”

“No worries, you're the guests.”

Another seemingly unending flow of traffic bar them from getting to the temporary home for a few hours, but even on the way there the four managed to keep each other occupied instead of losing their minds do to people's lack of awareness for other people. I found it amusing that Mark didn't quite have road rage but at the same time would he yell in a higher register like he was prone to do in his videos whenever someone did not mind the rules of the road, Daniel and Amy sharing looks at each other as if to say ‘why are boyfriends like this?’ along with muffled giggles that would sometimes game them a look from each of the aforementioned men. 

Upon their arrival, two golden brown canines came up to greet the car, a stuffed squirrel being stretched between both their muzzles in play, not wanting to stop even though it was required in order to greet the humans. Without much coaxing the older British boy exited first to make his presence known to the pets when the Australian Shepherd tackled him to the grassy ground in an overwhelming excitement. Despite being scolded by a mother figure he stood with front paws pressing into the man's shoulders as a fluffier than average tail wagged to give away any aggressive fronts even as Phil was helped to his feet.

“Sorry, Henry's usually the shy one,” Mark responded, moving to empty the trunk, “At least Chica's a proper little lady.”

“Aw, this makes miss Edgar and Maya…”

Psh, we obviously have better dogs!”

“All dogs have better qualities than their owners,” Dan remarked without thinking, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Except when it comes to Amy and Marzia.”

“Nice save…”

“You didn't mean to be rude, it's alright.”

Glad for the understanding that there was no seriousness involved in this conversation the two foreigners were guided inside once they had been properly introduced to both dogs and left in the guest room for them to settle in. Busied by the task of unpacking essentials Daniel wanted nothing more than to have a lie down, yet he was now the one being pulled along the corridor into a spacious family room where the host was setting up a tripod while the golden retriever tried getting attention from her dad 

“Hang on Chica Bika…”

“How rude! Come here, puppy!” Phil cooed, nearly getting toppled over once more had it not been for her parent's impeccable timing as he pulled the other upright, “Guess he's not so mean.”

“Clumsy as ever… Join me on the sofa, love.”

Obeying the suggestion Philip reluctantly said a few feet away to allow Mark to sit center stage when setup was ready. The middle cushion build by the half German half Korean man, the two lighter skinned men waited for their queue as they did with any other collaboration especially when it was for the first time.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to the 7 Second Challenge!” he addressed the camera, Phil snuggly smirking at the other while the introduction continued, “Now, I've done this in previous videos, but today's guests happen to be the creators. That's right, with me are the lovely Dan and Phil!”

“We've finally made it!”

“Bout time, it's been three years since we did a video with Pewds,” Dan stated in fear of not being able to get a word in edgewise, “It was this exact game too.”

“Is it us versus Mark?”

“Why not?” the man in question asked as they open up the app on a smartphone and input team names, “Phil, describe someone next to you.”

“Dan, the most self-deprecating person I've ever met. I don't mind that, or I wouldn't have proposed to him!”

“Can I say it just to spite him?”

“Nah, that took a romantic twist I wasn't expecting,” he admitted as a blush crept up his neck, “Mark, name 5 girl names.”

“Uhh… Chica, Katherine, Amy, Pam and-”

“Chica doesn't count! What person is called Chica?!”

“You didn't let me finish, let me have a second chance!”

Agreeing to allow Mark to have a redo the three continued to challenge each other along with a sudden death round akin to when they filmed with Felix. Scores tallied up to a tie between the co-creators resulting in a back-and-forth of “no you's” that Mark had to break between to let the video end peacefully, all three doing the outro in a slight distraction. 

“Sorry 'bout that, dunno what got into us…”

“Eh don't worry we get it,” the host simply stated with a small, knowing smile, “While y'all are cute, we are on a bit of a schedule.”

“How do you mean?”

“We have a two hour drive after dinner to the wedding venue.”

“Getting married at night?”

“You'll see why, it's the main reason I wanted to keep you in the dark.”

“Did you just…?”

Winking with a pair of finger guns aimed at his partner Phil cackled triumphantly as a groan pierced the air as he was followed back to their temporary room by both and annoyed partner and the newest dollar to join the family. Henry refusing so leave them the two decided to let him stay while changing into dapper clothing, a white dress shirt replacing a Corgi covered top along with slacks and a bright blue tie. Lounging with arms crossed behind his head as extra padding, Phil was joined by the young pet in watching the other peel off a generic black shirt with a similarly shaded pinstripe button down and light grey silk tie to contrast the dark void that would never leave.

“Look at that handsome fella, damn.”

“Objectifying much?”

“Admiring you! Hardly get to see you dressed this way.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“So… you?”

“Cheeky bastard,” Dan retorted dotingly, hovering mere inches away from the others lips, pressing a teasing smooch into a freshly shaven cheek, “Let's get this over with, I'm so fucking nervous.”

,”We're practically married already.”

“That's the thing, I just… don't want our relationship to suffer. I mean what comes next?”

“A guaranteed lifetime of us?”

“That's something I'll settle for.”

A candlelit dinner table awaited them once the intoxicating cloud of pure love let them go from the influencing hold that beckoned them to disregard getting freshened up for further intimacy. Disregarding lust that would later be addressed, greeted by the other couple similarly dressed for the occasion as the third man carefully pushed back a jacket sleeve to pour glasses of white wine.

“If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd be about to film another Darkiplier scene.”

“Don't get started…”

“Still a sore subject?”

“Not quite in the cryptic mood.”

“Valid,” Daniel declared, barely able to sit still when his chair was pulled out, “What's on the menu?”

“Aside from your new husband later?”

“Mark…” the lone woman warned in a gentle tone before addressing the pair, “Nothing too fancy, it's lasagna. Didn't want anyone to be too sleepy during the ceremony.”

“Hell, we're getting spoiled! Seriously though we're glad you've been so accommodating.”

“It's our pleasure!”

“Especially since Felix and Marzia are taking their sweet time with planning.”

“Can you blame them? They've been together as long as we have.”

“I suppose. Granted they're expecting to do it with some public eye watching.”

“Case in point!”

Banter continuing on in a similar manner as layers of thick pasta were eaten Dan was startled from a thoughtless daze by a thicker hand covering his unoccupied one, looking into a similar shade of brown pupils.

“Relax, 'kay?”

“Trying to, it's hard as fuck.”

“I can only imagine,” Mark mused in a calming way meant to be of some assistance, “Might not exactly know how you feel, but asking Amy out was one if the scariest things. Here we are!”

Filled with slightly more confidence than he had been prior Daniel felt for the first time since leaving London that he could deal with the life changing decision; granted he was still trembling as he ate the final few morsels. Letting digestion take its course for a moment longer the four were finally piling into the same vehicle after blankets and cushions were tucked away into the trunk, a two hour trip taking less time than expected now that the two had become well-adjusted to traveling throughout the day.

Sandy stretches of land were presented to them highlighted by a setting sun with pink undertones that kissed the dunes. Captivated by the beige waves neither noticed that the vehicle had parked near a clearing until the engine died down, the driver going to empty contents into strong, olive-toned arms while everyone else followed suit confused by the set up until they all ventured further into the wooded part of the park. Led onto a wooden platform designed into thick branches, Mark stood in the middle as his girlfriend escorted both boys into place.

“Don't tell me… You became ordained?”

“Not everyday you get to marry your friends,” he answered with a giant grin followed by a cleared throat, “Do either of you have vows?”

“Kind of?”

“Go ahead, lovely.” Phil encouraged, unable to stop himself from grabbing both clammy palms in his for comfort.

“I’ve made quite a fuss over this, but actually I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone else. In all definitions you are, without a doubt, my soulmate.”

“Aww Dan!!” he cooed as tears began to prick at thick lashes, “I've watched you grow into such a confident, beautiful man through the years, I'm proud to be marrying my best friend.”

Reacting similarly to such a sweet speech the two turned attention toward their friend in anticipation. When the words were finally uttered to grant them permission to kiss Phil took the initiative in the same fashion as their first by cupping a dimple dented cheek into his palm now accented by a thick silver ring, timidly approaching with puckered lips locking together in a long moment after noses bumped together clumsily, pulling apart just as unsure as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“It's official! How do you feel?”

“Complete,” Phil commented despite the sputter of laughter at the cliche, “Now let's go look for some aliens!”

“Excuse me, what?”

“We came out here to stargaze, I bet at least one watched us get married for human culture.”

“Most aliens are queer anyway!” Amy chimed in.

“Sure… Y'know they probably did,” Daniel decided to play along despite being his usual skeptic self, “Happy husband makes for a happy life, so why in the hell not?”


End file.
